


Who We Could Be

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Also Mako is alive, Amara Namani is South Asian specifically Pakistani, Eveybody loves Jake, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multiple Pov, That tired ice cream reference, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: Post fight adrenaline soon faded and reality set in. Cities had been destroyed and lives had been taken.The base had always been a safe place. The fight had never been brought to their doorstep in this way.After the fight life continues Jake and Nate reevalue their relationship.





	Who We Could Be

Post fight adrenaline soon faded and reality set in. Cities had been destroyed and lives had been taken.

The base had always been a safe place. The fight had never been brought to their doorstep in this way. Waking up surrounded by the constant reminders of how quickly they had lost so much and so many people was driving everyone up the wall.

 

Jake and Amara were sitting in the mess hall eating ice cream that was more toppings than actual scoops of ice cream. They had discovered that it was the way the both of them preferred it.

“I keep dreaming we didn’t get there in time,” Amara said. It was barely more than a whisper.

“I keep dreaming that I didn’t catch Mako. I keep dreaming we didn’t get out,” Jake sighed.

“I didn’t wanna die Jake. Sometimes I would wish I,” Amara chocked on her word. Jake waited for her to finish. Saying these things out loud and baring yourself to someone wasn’t easy. So Jake let her work through it until she found her way.

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t hesitate and just jumped and died with them, but when we were falling, I just wanted to be back here building and piloting Jaegers.”

“Yeah when we were falling I just noticed how much time had passed. My father was a great man and he did amazing things, but I don’t wanna be him. We didn’t die Amara. I didn’t die like my father and you didn’t die like your parents. Shit, I don’t know what would happen to my sister if she lost both of us,” Jake said. “We’re here Amara. We’re alive. So build those Jaegers and pilot them.”

There was more, but that was what was on his mind mostly. He had almost lost Mako and she had almost lost him. He didn’t even really have the time to sit with her, like he was with Amara, cause Mako was running from meeting to meeting.

“I’m glad we’re alive,” Amara said. While scraping the last bits of ice cream out of her bowl and licking the spoon.

“Me too little one,” Jake said, but gone was the annoyed tone from when they met. His tone was fond.

“You staying this time?” she asked before getting up. She yawned and Jake shrugged. “I just might.”

_

-

-

 

Despite his appearance there was nothing casual about Jacob Pentecost. Nate had learned that early on. Jake tended to throw himself into things fully when he decided that it was what he wanted to do. But he still put on his brave face and smiled things off.

When Nate had demanded Jake call him Ranger Lambert he had known it would affect Jake. Even if he rolled his eyes, that didn’t erase the fact that he had felt rejected.

Because Nate wasn’t casual either. He hadn’t trusted many people in his life, but none of them had betrayed him like Jake had. Sometimes he wished he was over it. He wished he could just be casual about it, but he couldn’t.

Now Jake was sitting in front of him with that bathrobe his aunt had made him, a white shirt and addidas pants. The ones with the stripes on the side. Nate almost smiled. It was terrible yet so familiar and so Jake. Damn this man still had a hold on him no matter how long it had been.

“Are you here to visit me or sleep on this chair?” Nate asked loud enough to wake Jake. He jumped slightly and wiped his mouth.

“Wasn’t even sleeping,” he slurred. Then he smiled at Nate. “How you feeling?”

There was a mean answer on his tongue, but Jake looked at him with the softest look in his eyes and Nate couldn’t find it in himself to be anything but sincere.

“I’m feeling better,” Nate said.

“Good I want,” Jake took a deep breath. “I want us to be friends again.”

_We were more than that once._

“Yeah sure,” Nate said. “Thanks for coming by, but I’m still a bit tired.”

“Yeah sure, mate. Talk to you soon,” Jake said and left the room. Nate wasn’t actually tired and now he was wide awake replaying this conversation over and over in his head.

-

-

-

The next couple of weeks they didn’t really see each other. Jake and Amara were giving interviews. PPDC was hoping to boost their funding with an improved image. Mako was hoping they would be able to repair faster. Shao was helping, but large parts of the base had been destroyed and Shao was losing money by the minute, with her company’s reputation being muddied. So Amara and Jake had agreed to be the face of the PPDC and get that rockstar image back.

Tonight however they were coming back. Jules and Jinhai had motivated everyone to plan a party. Sure they were happy their teammates were coming back, but they were also teenagers and Nate knew they wanted to let of some steam; try to be normal for one night. So he allowed it. Even allowed the consumption of small amounts of alcohol.

Even though Jake wasn’t there he had created the playlist and insisted that it was the one they used. Nate wasn’t good with music so he just trusted Jake and agreed. 

 

He was still deciding on what exactly to wear when Jules came in.

“Wear those black pants with that grey shit. The one with the deep plunge. Jake loves your legs,” Jules casually said.

“Jules,” he said sternly.

“What? You’re standing there taking longer than I’ve ever seen you to decide on an outfit cause you suddenly care about fashion? No Jake ‘thick thighs save lives’ Pentecost is coming back and you’re trying to bend him over,” Jules said. “It’s fine. I would too, but he shot me down.”

Nate turned to her then. Jules shrugged. “Look obviously there’s something going on between you and y’all need to talk about it. You know how it is around here. One minute you’re training the next you’re in the field. You both lived this time stop playing.  Wear that grey top and the black pants. Keep your man around. Honestly seeing Jake eat ice cream with way too many toppings just makes the world seem alright you know?” Jules asked.

He did know. She smiled and left the room.

“Stop playing,” Nate scoffed. With Jake he’d never been playing.

-

-

-

 

Jake had kissed him first. Jake Pentecost had kissed him and Nate was over the moon. He’d been thinking, wishing, hoping for this for a while and now Jake had kissed him.

That’s what Nate thought of their first kiss. After that they’d spent hours just kissing each other in secret corners. Both of them weren’t really close to anyone, but each other so this felt like they got even closer.

Looking back it might not have been good, but Jake had been everything to him. When he left he had taken a piece with him and Nate worked hard to piece himself together. He hadn’t liked himself without Jake for a long time.  Sometimes seeing Jake reminded him of that.

Nate could admit now that they had been children. The Pentecost name was a big name to live up to and Jake could be proud sometimes. It was absolutely like him to do something stupid to prove a point. Like the Jake he knew back then at least.

Then again wasn’t Nate a little proud too? Wasn’t that why he hadn’t told Jake he missed him? Wasn’t that why he called Jake brother? Even after all these years Jake was a part of him. With all his faults and his strengths. So Nate put on his grey shirt that plunged deeply and his ripped black jeans. Turns out Jules was right. He did look good.

-

-

-

Jake had insisted on picking up some things from his aunt Benette’s place. She made him clothes from the cloth she picked up in Ghana. He had been planning on wearing a whole outfit, but he had put the suits aside for meetings. Instead he chose a decorative shawl, which made the simplest of outfits look fire.

The music at the party was good. Of course it was. People were listening to Trap music and Afro Beats from way back and having a fantastic time. He had a quick flashback to the parties at the mansion he had been squatting in.

He knew how to throw a party and he knew how to enjoy one. Jake spent most of the night dancing on the dancefloor, getting everyone excited. He even got Nate to dance. That was actually his biggest achievement.

“Go home folks. I got Nathan Lambert dancing to the Migos. Nothing else this evening will surpass this,” Jake said. Nate rolled his eyes but didn’t stop dancing. Jake danced around him hyping him up. He was enjoying the slight blush on Nates face, but Nate was obviously enjoying himself. So Jake did too.

 

Later they found themselves on the stairs to one of the watchtowers. They used to be here often. Nate sighed and looked at Jake.

“What?” Jake asked.

“I still want to be more than your friend. I don’t wanna get back to how it was. I want to know what we could be now,” Nate said. “I like you and I think in time I could really love you.”

Jake’s eyes were big. “Yes.”

Nate slowly leaned in and kissed him. Jake immediately responded. It wasn’t a revelation. It felt more like coming home. Nate felt something inside him settle as he pulled Jake closer to him. Jake went easily and then threw his leg over Nate’s to sit in his lap.

The kiss became more urgent and desperate then. Jake was grinding in Nate’s lap and it was taking Nate’s breath away. He slowly let his hands travel down Jake’s back to grab his full ass. Jake moaned at that.

“Wanna go to your room?” Jake asked? Still grinding on him.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Nate said. Jake got of his lap and Nate missed his weight immediately, but Jake was pulling him towards the bunkers with an excited expression that was probably very similar to the one Nate himself was wearing.

They kept stopping to make out and grope each other so it took them some time to actually get into Nate’s room.

Jake took of Nate’s top. “You looked really hot in that, but I’ll accept this too.”

“Oh you’ll accept this huh?” Nate asked and opened his belt. Jake smiled and took his own top of. Underneath he was smooth and dark with hair dusted over his chest and his soft belly. His arms were muscular and flexed as he threw the shirt away. Nate grabbed Jake by the back of his neck and kissed him while rubbing his erection against Jake’s.

“Take it all off,” he said and let Jake go. Jake hurried to take off his clothes and so did Nate. They almost stumbled and laughed at and with each other. When they were naked they took a moment to admire each other.

“Fuck you look hot,” Jake said and it made Nate’s dick jump. Jake was killing him. How could one person be so sexy? Nate almost chocked when Jake came closer and sunk to his knees. He slowly kissed Nate’s thighs and his navel, before he followed his happy trail and started kissing Nate’s dick and sucking it.

“Damn Jake your mouth feels so good. Been wanting this for so long. Before you even came back. Shit right there,” Nate moaned and Jake hummed. Jake slowly but surely took him deeper. He was so damn good at this. Nate could feel his toes curling. He pulled Jake of him. He wasn’t going to come yet. He wanted to fuck Jake first.

“I want to fuck you. That alright?” he asked.

Jake turned around and wiggled his ass in a goofy yet still somehow sexy way. “Fine? That’s perfect.”

He got on all four in Nate’s bed and Nate couldn’t resist he lightly slapped his ass. Jake moaned and laughed. “Do that again.”

So Nate did. Then he grabbed lube and condoms from his nightstand. He slowly coated his index finger with it and pushed it between Jake’s cheeks to play with his rim.

“Stop teasing Lambert,” Jake said and Nate did. He stretched him slowly and thoroughly. Then he put the condom on and coated his dick with lube.

“Tell me if this hurts,” Nate said and then slightly spread Jake’s cheeks to enter him. Jake moaned and moved his hips to an angle that made it easier for Nate to slide up to the hilt.

“Fuck Jake,” Nate moaned when Jake started fucking himself on his dick. He was caught in the way Jake was moving his ass and moaning for a minute before he grabbed Jakes hips and started fucking him. When Nate hit a good spot Jake would give him a deep throaty grunt.

“Shit Nate, lemme get on top,” Jake moaned. Nate slid out of him and lied down next to him. Jake got on top and slowly sunk down on Nate’s dick. Oh yeah Nate loved this angle. He slapped Jake’s ass. He loved to watch Jake bounce on him. Loved the way Jake moved his hips and moaned. The way he’d lean forward to kiss him without losing his rhythm.

“Fuck Jake,” Nate moaned, slapped his ass again and pushed him to the side. Jake turned around so they were chest to back and lifted his right leg. Nate slid back in and they both moaned. This time he was stroking Jake's dick in time with his trusts. Jake was loudly moaning and screaming while he was grinding back. Nate lost it and came, but Jake didn’t stop he wrung every single drop out of him.

Nate stood up slightly shaken and got rid of the condom. Then he came back. He laid down next to Jake and started jerking him off while kissing him. Nate enjoyed the way Jake moaned into their kisses. He felt himself slowly getting hard when he watched Jake come all over himself. Nate licked it all up. Jake turned to him with a blissful smile.

“Shit mate are you hard again?” Jake asked.

“You make it easy,” Nate said and kissed his cheek. Jake giggled. “Yeah yeah. Give me a moment. You ain’t seen nothing yet.

“I look forward to whatever you got,” Nate said and by the way Jake smiled he seemed to understand that Nate meant way more than sex.


End file.
